Lotus Buns
by Thiaf
Summary: "If you want to be useful, make him dinner." Ookanehira makes a meal to help Juzumaru recover.


**Lotus Buns**

"Ookanehira, you cannot see Juzumaru." Rinko spread her arms out, blocking the repair room's shoji behind her. Juzumaru's cuts and bruises would heal in half an hour.

"I never said I wanted to see him. I want to know how he is." Ookanehira leaned over her. If he loomed there long enough, she may leave her spot.

"He needs rest. If you want to be useful, make him dinner." She poked his belly; he flinched and stepped back. She waved a hand to shoo him. "Go on, now."

He tsked at how easily he exposed himself to his master. Ookanehira had to focus on doing what was best for Juzumaru, rather than argue with Rinko. The other tachi needed food to continue his recovery. Ookanehira went to the unoccupied kitchen and started searching the pantry.

What was he going to cook? He wasn't sure what his partner's favourite foods were, so how could he excel at this task? Juzumaru thought it trivial to fuss over flavours; food was nourishment that one needed to pursue their interests, like reading scriptures. Ookanehira could make something standard, like rice and vegetables, but he'd rather take a risk and leave a personal touch. If he wasn't challenging himself, then he didn't deserve to dub himself a champion of swords!

He placed his palm a top a bag of lotus seed paste. This was something he'd never cooked with; he rolled up his sleeves.

Juzumaru sat upright on the futon as he read a text.

"I-it's me," Ookanehira said behind the shoji. "I have your dinner."

"Please enter, Ookanehira-dono."

The shoji parted. To Ookanehira's relief, Juzumaru was in a robe; no bruises or bandages anywhere.

"I'm sorry, did I worry you?"

"A little bit…but it's fine." Ookanehira's well-being wasn't the priority, so why ask after his feelings? He shifted close to Juzumaru, keeping his gaze down on the tatami mat. "How're you?"

"My injuries were minor," Juzumaru said. "I shall meditate later and all will be fine."

Ookanehira lifted the lids off the meal tray. The aroma of steamed rice and vegetables floated up. Small white lotus buns rested on a separate plate.

"Thank you very much," Juzumaru said. "Did you prepare this by yourself?"

"Shokudaikiri helped me." The other tachi had various pointers, but Ookanehira, for the most part, steered towards his own vision.

"Itadakimasu." Juzumaru made a small prayer and picked up the tray's chopsticks.

Ookanehira kept his eyes down as Juzumaru ate. He would be unsettled if Ookanehira stared at him. He could already imagine Juzumaru parting his lips and slipping food and chopsticks onto his tongue. Besides, they ate and snacked plenty of times elsewhere: Nikkari sometimes brought cookies to the crafts room and Uguisumaru invited them to enjoy matcha treats on the engawa.

Then, Ookanehira's stomach growled. He clutched his belly. "S-sorry, I should go."

"Would you like to share this meal?" Juzumaru used the clean end of his chopsticks to pick up a carrot and raised the vegetable up to Ookanehira's face.

Ookanehira couldn't refuse Juzumaru, no matter how silly or how his heart skipped a beat at the offer; at least no one was watching them. He leaned forward and bit the carrot. He covered his mouth as he chewed. It was bland; he should've added a sauce or more seasoning. He should practice cutting carrots and shaping them into flowers; if he sliced it thinner, it would be easier for Juzumaru to chew and it would add a memorable touch to his meals. He knew he was capable of producing something better. He just needed practice.

"Please try the buns with me," Juzumaru said. "You worked hard to prepare this meal."

They both munched on the pastry. The sweet filling stuck to Ookanehira's teeth. He'd ask Shokudaikiri later about reducing stickiness; now Juzumaru had to deal with this minor annoyance.

"This is very good." Juzumaru picked up a second bun.

These buns were average, at best. He didn't know any techniques to shape the dough to improve the presentation.

"You should cook more often."

"Should I?" Ookanehira's cheeks burned.

"If you don't mind. It would please me."

_Very well_. Skillfully prepared dishes were admirable things; it required effort and years of practice to perfect. He imagined giving a homemade cake to Juzumaru and his lips curling up in delight. Gods, what if Juzumaru tried to feed Ookanehira in public? He may be teased by Mikazuki and Oodenta forever. He'd have to throw away his goal of outdoing the Tenka Goken and request to be dismantled. And yet, Juzumaru's approval outweighed any humiliation.

In the following weeks, Ookanehira tried baking cakes, bread, and pastries for Juzumaru. Ookanehira became a skilled baker, specializing in desserts with lotus seed paste.

* * *

Steamed buns with lotus seed paste is in some Chinese pastries and moon cakes. I headcannon Juzumaru preferring vegetables. Some sects of Buddhism discourage meat eating.

Kazarikiri: a cutting technique to give certain vegetables a flower shape.

I'm a fan of the Cooking with Dog YouTube channel. They have a video on making a strawberry sponge cake. You can do it, Ookanehira!


End file.
